Magic Training Wiki
----Spell Of Magic Training---- Updated: 09/10/19 A''' Aboleo A charm that destroys magical shields ('''Protego and Protego Totalum), after being hit by it multiple times. Accio A charm that summons an object towards the caster. It is able to summon objects in direct line of sight of the caster, as well as things out of view, by calling the object aloud after the incantation (unless the spell is cast non-verbally). Alarte Ascendare A charm that is used to launch an object up into the air. Apparate Apparate, also known as Appa,' '''is a magical form of transportation, in which the user travels instantly from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. This is accomplished by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind and then purposely disappearing from that spot to reappear at the desired location (in game just click where you want to go). Ascendio A charm that flings the caster high into the air. The charm also worked underwater, propelling the caster above the ground. Avada Kedavra A tool of the Dark Arts, and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister (if not the most sinister) spells known to Wizard-kind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous and painless death, without causing any injury to the body, and without any trace of violence. '''B' Baubillious A charm that precipitates a jet of white sparks from the tip of the wand. It can be used as an offensive duelling spell. Bombarda Maxima A charm that detonates the target with a small explosion. One use for this explosion, is to blast open sealed doors or to blow bars off of windows C''' Calvorio Also known as the '''Hair Loss Curse, Calvorio '''instantly removes all hair from a victims head. Carpe Retractum A charm that produces a magical, retractable cord of light, that can be used to pull objects towards the caster, or, if the target is fixed in place, to pull the caster towards the target. Confringo A curse that causes the target to explode. This curse is very dangerous and potentially even lethal. Confundo A charm that confuses and misdirects the target. It works on living and inanimate things, as long as the target has a mind to be confused. There are varying degrees of confusion that can be caused by the spell, ranging from becoming unaware of the current situation, forgetting important information or becoming particularly impressionable. Crucio Also known as the '''Torture Curse, Crucio is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Note that it does not kill. D''' Defodio A charm that, like '''Sectumsempra, causes extreme bleeding, whilst also exploding the target on impact. Deletrius A charm that can disintegrates objects, and serves as the counter-charm to the Reverse Spell, vanishing the shadow emitted from the wand. Depulso A charm that sends the target away from the caster. It can send a target towards a specific location and works on both living and inanimate things. The Banishing Charm is opposite of the Summoning Charm. Unlike the Summoning Charm, which can summon specific objects from anywhere, the Banishing Charm only banishes whatever the wand is aimed at. Diffindo A charm used to precisely and accurately cut something and if used inappropriately can cause death or injury. Diminuendo A charm that caused an person to shrink to the smallest size possible. Duro A charm that turns an person or object into stone, thus immobilising them. E''' Ebublio A jinx that entraps the targeted individual, or indeed any target, in a very large bubble that cannot be popped by physical force (can be popped by '''Diffindo or Finite Incantatem). Engorgio Skullus. A hex used to swell the head of the victim. Episkey A healing charm that healed relatively minor injuries. The spell creates sudden healing at the body part the wand is directed at. Not as strong as Rennervate '''or Vulnera Sanentur.' Everte Statum A charm that causes the target to fly back several feet, and causes a short sharp pain depending on the strength of the spell, but does not cause any lasting damage. Expelliarmus A charm that forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. It is common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand Expulso A curse used to produce immense explosions, blasting the target apart with a burst of blue light. '''F' Finite Incantatem A counter-spell for general use. Reverses the effects of spells such as Duro or Glacius Flare Similar to Verdimillious, '''can be cast continuously, causing mild damage. Flipendo A jinx that knocks the target backwards. While prominently used for duelling, it can also be used to push heavy objects. '''G Geminio A charm used to duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of that object. It can also be used to curse an object into multiplying repeatedly when touched, where it is called the Gemino Curse. Glacius A charm that freezes a target with icy-cold air created from the tip of the wand. Also, allows you to gain ultimate power I''' Incarcerous A spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords from thin air, that binds whatever the caster is pointing their wand at. Incendio Also known as the '''Fire-Making Charm,' Incendio' is a charm that conjures a jet of flames that can be used to set things alight. Impedimenta Also known as the Impediment Hex, Impedimenta is a jinx that hinders the movement of the target, slowing it down or stopping it in its tracks. L''' Levicorpus A jinx that was meant to be cast non-verbally, but can be spoken aloud, causes the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle, which can be countered, by the spell '''Liberacorpus. Liberacorpus Liberacorpus, the counter-jinx for the Levicorpus spell, immediately reverses the effects of Levicorpus. Locomotor Wibbly Also known as the Jelly-Legs Jinx, Locomotor Wibbly is a charm that causes the victim's legs to collapse temporarily, as if they were turned to jelly. Lumos A charm that illuminates the tip of the caster's wand, allowing the caster to see in the dark. The counter-charm for the spell is the Wand-Extinguishing Charm, Nox, which is used to extinguish the light from the caster's wand. M''' Melofors A jinx that encases the victim's head in a pumpkin. To outsiders, it appears that the victim's head was transformed into a pumpkin. Morsmordre A curse used to create the image of the '''Dark Mark, the++ N''' Nox The '''Wand-Extinguishing Charm, which is used to extinguish the light created by Lumos, '''from the caster's wand. '''O Obliviate Also known as the Forgetfulness Charm, Obliviate '''is a charm that can be used to make the victim unable to cast any spells. Obscuro A spell used to conjure a blindfold over the eyes of the victim, therefore obstructing their view of their surroundings. '''P Petrificus Totalus Also known as the Body Freezing Spell, Petrificus Totalus is a curse that temporarily paralysed the opponent. It is often used by inexperienced or young wizards and witches in duelling. Protego A charm that protects the caster with an invisible shield that reflects spells and blocks physical entities. Conjurations will dissipate the moment it comes into contact with said shield. Protego Totalum A protective enchantment used to shield a certain area or dwelling for an extended period of time. It is a variation of the Shield Charm, and is used to stop and repel any intruder and/or spell from the protected area, except the most powerful curses, including the Unforgivable Curses. R''' Reducto A curse that blasts solid objects to pieces. Relashio A jinx that forces the target to release its grip on whatever it is holding. It works living things, so long as it is holding something. Rennervate A charm that awakens whomever the caster's wand was pointed at. Consequently, it served as the counter-charm to the '''Stunning Spell. Rictusempra A charm that causes the target to buckle with laughter, weakening them, disabling movement. S''' Sectumsempra A charm that creates sporadic, deep slashes around the body and face, which if left untreated can cause the victim to die of blood loss. '''Sectumsempra can be countered by the healing spell Vulnera Sanentur. Silencio A charm that renders the victim temporarily mute; they cannot cast spells, as they cannot speak. Stupefy Also known as the Stupefying Charm '''or '''Stunner '''for short, '''Stupefy is a charm that stuns the target, rendering them unconscious. This charm was exceptionally useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage. T''' Tarantallegra A jinx that makes a target's legs and arms spasm wildly out of control, making it appear as though they are dancing. Tonitro A charm that takes the shape of a lightning bolt, which causes mild damage upon impact. '''V Verdimillious A charm that emits green sparks from the wand that do mild damage. These sparks can be used to reveal objects hidden by Dark Arts and can be used offensively in a duel. Vulnera Sanentur A healing spell which is used to heal serious wounds and can counter the charm''' Sectumsempra''' ELDER WAND (ONLY) SPELL * Protego Diabolica: A powerful dark spell that allows the user to create a protective ring of blue fire around them, that completely incinerates enemies of the caster who come into contact with it while leaving their friend and the MODE member are unharmed. * 'Infernum: ' A charm which produces a large ring of fire from around the caster's wand. * '''Pruina Tempestatis: '''Also known as a blizzard, like infernum but freezing, Pruina Tempestatis is a charm that creates a cold, wind-like storm that freezes anyone nearby and slowly reduces health. If anyone wants to sign their name here they can. Serphos Boootzi Category:Browse Category:Vulnera sanentur